Lucidity
by Katsuhito Sage
Summary: It was time to express herself, and so she did. Very well with a touch of desire. ::TalaMariah:: Disclaimer: I do not own, do not sue.


I saw you, standing there like the world was nothing. I knew you were the one, you looked so dangerous. You were mysterious to my not so. I was pulled in.

Baby, can't you see  
I'm calling  
A guy like you  
Should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm fallin'  
  
There's no escape  
I can't hide  
I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm lovin' it

Your flaming red hair naturally raised high like a defiance against the gods, it made me itch. My hands wanted to run through the silky mass of perfection. The body of a man who knew how to take care of himself taunted me, the masculinity screamed at me. I've been hit by a eighteen-wheeler or at least that's what it feels like. You look up.

Our eyes meet_. Tala… _

Electric. I can feel the adrenaline pump through my veins or maybe they were my hormones, you were so nice just standing there. I felt like I couldn't help myself. I had to feel you, I had to have you. 

Just a taste?

__

Too high  
Can't come down  
Losing my head  
Spinning 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now  
  
With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic  
I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
  
It's getting late  
To give it up  
I took a sip  
From my devil cup  
Slowly  
It's taking over me  


You raise your brow, and I felt like a mass of goop just waiting to sink to the ground below. That smirk you gave was so amazingly seductive. Did you know that? I have the idea that you do. 

My feet lead me to him, I didn't see anything around me until…A car! It blocked my beautiful view of my Adonis! That is until I noticed, I was standing in the middle of the street, wandering over to him. I knew my eyes held promise of something to come. Good, I wanted it that way. I didn't care about the danger around me, and I didn't think of the danger in you. Would you save have saved me? 

How come you haven't moved? Are you not scared? My teenage body is reaching its moment of womanhood, or so I think. I feel like wanting to be naughty, I want to act what girls call sexy. Your aura calls to me, and I feel mine calling to yours to. The pull is irresistible like the need to pull 112 on a 35 mph street limit. 

Time to express myself. 

"Hey." I all but breathed out, my gold eyes bore into his. They were a ocean of turquoise, his eyes were so utterly gorgeous. It suited him perfectly. Suddenly, desire overcame me and I pulled him to me. I pulled on the front of his sleeveless turtleneck, and soon I was flush against him. He didn't protest, and I didn't care that we were standing in the middle of a street with passing audience. Let them watch, their just green. 

I craved you, and that's all that mattered. 

__

Too high  
Can't come down  
It's in the air  
And it's all around  
Can you feel me now  
  
With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic  
I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
  
Don't you know that you're toxic  


My hands urgently ran up his hard chest and around his neck, and I almost shivered as its solidness. He really knew how to take care of himself. But that was good, because I knew how to too, I wasn't all skin and bones for nothing. I had muscle, and if I had to use it, I would. Wicked thoughts come to mind. 

I could see the amusement flaming in your turquoise eyes, and I felt my body becoming warmer. My fingers gripped the back of your head, and my toes lifted me the few inches I needed to bring your face down to mine. 

I liked tall men, I like you. Do you know? 

Why didn't you stop me? Why did it let this go on? 

Do you like my touch as much as I like to touch you? I felt myself being pulled tight against your length, and I could feel the taut muscles underneath your clothes. I practically trembled in delight and ecstasy. 

Your like a drug, I can't stop. I'm addicted now, I needed more. 

__

And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
  
Taste of my lips and having fun  
  
With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic  
I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  


Strong hands gripped the sides of my face, and I knew they belonged to you. Only you could touch me, I only allow you and your turquoise eyes to roam my body. 

Soon, I saw fireworks like in those romance books I've read before depicted. I was falling deeper, and all I could picture was the bursts of white hot heat and burning fires building up within me. He pulled away and looked me straight in the eye. If I was to die this moment, I would die a happy girl. 

"My place. Now." Your voice was so deep and restraining, I nearly swooned. It sent shivers down my spine at your command and I nodded. I would go, if only to be with you. 

We had arrived to his flat by taxi, our hands hardly left each other's body. In the transport vehicle, I could hardly contain myself, and neither he. Our lips met over and over and our bodies grinded against each other. The taxi driver sped over 70. 

Stumbling in after you unlocked the door I was surprised at the look you gave me. I felt like there was nothing else in the world other than your stare. Your eyes were dark with desire and looked more emerald and your lips looked ready to assault me again. 

__

Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
  
I'm intoxicated now  
I think you'll love it now  
I think I'm ready now  
I think I'm ready now  
I'm intoxicated now  
I think you'll love it now  
I think I'm ready now  
  


Love me, love me even if only for one night.

Your hand took hold of my wrists and whipped me against your body once more, leaving a trail of hot kisses that had me moaning your name. I could feel teeth scrape against the side of my neck, and I clutched at him. My knees felt weak and falling to the ground would have been the consequence had you not gripped me so strongly. Almost like you didn't want me to leave you, like I was yours and yours alone. 

"Love me." I whispered, and it echoed against the empty living room we were in. It looked like he had just moved in, I could absently noticed boxes around us. I hardly noticed the penetrating look he sent me because of need. 

Without warning your sharp teeth had latched down tightly to my neck, and I gasped. I didn't know whether to feel shock, pain or ecstasy. Blood was dripping down, your unspoken language was making me tremble…until you licked it away like a kitten with cream. 

Again your lips were once more against my own before you harshly tore us apart. Your hold on my hair was painful, yet sweetly erotic. 

"Your mine." He growled out, it sounded to serious that I had to look at him with eyes unclouded. I bared my own teeth and he let me hold his wrist to my tender mouth. My lips were sore from your kisses, so crushing and dominating. I let my teeth slide against your pale wrist before biting down. My gold eyes never left his dark gaze, and if possible, it had gotten darker with some emotion. I could only hope it was the same I was feeling. 

"Then…you belong to me also." Tense silence did not come as I expected and I found myself only tightly held in his arms again. And once again being smothered passionately with his lips. Your hands gripped at my clothes, and I couldn't say mine weren't so innocent either. 

You held me strong and possessively close as we slowly made it to your room. 

And together we melted together. Blood red mixed with candy pink, turquoise clashed with gold. 

The night was beautiful. 

__

  
  
Baby, can't you see  
I'm calling  
A guy like you  
Should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm fallin'  
  
There's no escape  
I can't hide  
I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm lovin' it  
  
Too high  
Can't come down  
Losing my head  
Spinning 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now  
  
With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic  
I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
  
It's getting late  
To give it up  
I took a sip  
From my devil cup  
Slowly  
It's taking over me  
  
Too high  
Can't come down  
It's in the air  
And it's all around  
Can you feel me now  
  
With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic  
I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
  
Taste of my lips and having fun  
  
With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic  
I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
  
With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic  
I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
  
I'm intoxicated now  
I think you'll love it now  
I think I'm ready now  
I think I'm ready now  
I'm intoxicated now  
I think you'll love it now  
I think I'm ready now  
  


-**Britney Spears "Toxic" In the Zone..**


End file.
